Ladybug: The Holiday Chronicles
by FlamingNytro
Summary: A series of holiday Blake and Ruby spend together- in more ways than one! Happy holidays everyone, whatever they may be! More fun-filled holiday adventures when the time comes!
1. Chapter 1: Halloween 2014

**CHAPTER 1: HALLOWEEN**

"Blake, can you take me out now _pleeeeeeeeease_?" The young faunus glanced up from her book to see Ruby sprawled in front of her on the bed. She stared back at Blake with almost impossibly adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Tonight was Halloween, and everyone at Beacon had already made their way down to the ballroom for the annual festivities. Ruby however, declined the invitation from her sister and Weiss, saying that she'd rather go out trick-or-treating around Vale. After hearing Weiss ramble on about how they were all too old to be doing that "kid stuff" as she put it, Blake stepped in and said that she would accompany Ruby on her night out. She wasn't one for parties anyways, finding them both too crowded and obnoxious for her taste. And with the memory of someone spiking the punch at the last one she attended, Blake would be content with never attending a party again. While she too felt a little old for partaking in such an event, she had no problem with taking Ruby trick-or-treating. Blake didn't want to be the one to put down her innocent fun- she couldn't bear the thought of it. She had long since stopped denying her feelings for the younger girl, as she knew it was futile. She loved Ruby, in every conceivable way, and would do anything to be next to her- whether that be battling, playing, studying, or trick-or-treating. Anything to see that knee-weakening smile.

The sight of the sickly cute Ruby immediately put a smile on her face. "Its not even six yet Ruby. We'll head out in a little while, okay?"

A loud sigh escaped the younger girl's lips. "But Blake, the CANDY-"

"There'll still be plenty of candy to collect." She nudged Ruby with her foot softly and smirked. "Patience, grasshopper."

Ruby huffed, rolling backwards off the bed and landing ungracefully on the carpet below. "Fine." Waiting only a few seconds in silence, she jumped to her feet, turning to Blake with a smile. "Well, if we aren't going to go yet, then I'm going to go put on my costume."

"Go ahead." Blake replied, her attention back on her novel.

"Okay!" Grabbing a bag beside her bed, Ruby made her way to the door, but stopped as she turned the door. "Hey Blake, what're you being for Halloween?" She asked, shooting the other girl a curious look.

Blake once again focused on Ruby, a somewhat guilty look on her face. "Well, I wasn't really going to dress up, but I suppose I could just take off my bow and show my tail."

"Oh, good idea!" Ruby replied, with enough enthusiasm to receive a quizzical glance from Blake. "Well, I'll see you in a bit!"

With a slam of the door, Blake was alone in their dorm. Confusion still lingered in her mind. She thought Ruby would be disappointed at her lack of creativity, but she seemed suspiciously pleased by Blake's choice of "costume". _The girl is a strange one, _she told herself, shaking her head and smiling fondly before returning to the page she left off on.

Some time had passed, and Ruby had yet to come back from change room at the end of the hall. Blake wasn't necessarily worried, though she did feel that something was wrong to keep the young huntress out so long. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put down her book and made her way out into the empty hallway. It was always strange to see these corridors so void of life or sound, but was to be expected with every student at the party. Blake made her way over to the change rooms, which the washrooms doubled as. She stopped outside the room however, and listened in with her enhanced faunus hearing. _Better to make sure there really isn't anything wrong in there,_ she thought to herself. Listening carefully, the only sound she could make out Ruby's unmistakable mumbling, though what it was about couldn't be made out. _Well, at least she's okay… But what's troubling her?_ Pushing the door opened, Blake stepped into the room, checking all of her surrounding. She couldn't see Ruby, or anyone for that matter, around her at first glance. She was about to call out, when the sound of a stall door opening caused her to whirl around. The sight that beheld Blake made her jaw drop.

Ruby stood in the doorway wearing a cat costume, though it was no ordinary cat costume. It was one that was no doubt found under the "Sexy" aisle of the store. She wore a pair of furry red boots, small cat paw gloves, a _very _tiny corset top laced with red cat-like fur, and a pair of kitty ears sat atop her head. A long red tail hung from behind her. She wore a look of nervous shock on her face as her silver eyes met Blake's golden pair. Her face flushed a deep red as she began to form audible words. "Bl-Blake! What're you… Doing in here?"

Blake took a moment to compose her thoughts. "I was… Checking up on you- to see if you were okay." Her eyes once again studied all of the embarrassed girl's clothing. "Ruby, is- is that you're costume?"

Silver eyes seemed to grow dimmer as she frowned slightly. "Um, yeah… Do you- do you not like it?"

"Well, yes I like it, but… Why is it so…revealing?" Blake, like Ruby, was also having trouble formulating coherent sentences.

"Well, I didn't mean to get it like this, but it was the only kitty costume they had." She clasped her hands- or paws, in front of her, staring embarrassedly at the ground. "I could have gotten something else, but…" She scuffed her boots slightly on the ground. "I figured you'd like this one the best."

Blake's eyes widened. She couldn't have heard that correctly. Stepping closer to Ruby, she tilted her head. "That I'd like it best? Why did that matter to you?"

Ruby refused to look at her. "I dunno, I just…" She sniffled softly, taking off a glove and rubbing at her eye. "I just hoped you'd notice me."

A wave of heat rocked Blake's chest as she felt her heartbeat quicken. No, she couldn't mean that, she couldn't mean what Blake hoped for- could she? "Ruby, are you saying.."

"Yeah, I- I like you Blake. Like, more than friends." She let in a shaky breath. "I didn't want to tell you before, because I didn't know if you'd be mad or hate me because we're both girls, or if I was overstepping something, and I just couldn't-"

Without letting her finish, Blake took Ruby's head in her hands gently. Ruby lightly gasped, leaning back against the door, as if needing support. Silver eyes once again locked with gold, and Blake hesitated no longer, closing the distance between the two and pressing her lips against Ruby's. The smaller girl froze in surprise, but almost immediately kissed back, slowly wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. She moaned quietly as she felt Blake's tongue brush against her bottom lip, and didn't hesitate to allow it to enter her mouth. Pressing Ruby's back as far into the wall as she could, Blake explored what she had so long desired, what she dreamed of countless times. She savored every taste, every touch, every heartbeat of the girl who she hoped would feel the same way. It was almost too much for her, for she could feel herself becoming overwhelmed by both her emotions and the experience. Fearing that she would take things too far too fast, she pulled away, grinning widely as she picked up a small, pleading whine from the back of Ruby's throat.

"Ruby, I feel the same way. I really do. You mean everything to me." The smile Blake received could melt the entire arctic. "And don't think that you need to dress as a cat to get my attention, no matter how _sexy_." She whispered the last word, sending shivers down Ruby's spine.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if that was, I don't know, racist?" The shorter girl smiled sheepishly.

Blake had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at that. "Its fine Ruby. In any case, it worked- I think you look incredible." She pecked her on the forehead. "But maybe we should head out now?"

Ruby gasped. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! We must get candy Blake, NOW!" Blake just giggled as Ruby pulled her towards the door.

"CAN YOU EVEN BELIEVE HOW MUCH CANDY THIS IS BLAKE?!" Ruby screamed as they entered their still empty dorm, three Ruby-sized bags of candy in their arms. Blake chuckled as they set the bags on the floor. The citizens of Vale had most certainly been generous this year, especially the young men who drooled over the two attractive girls. It would take Ruby months to eat all that candy, even at the rate she normally did. Sitting down on the bed, Blake studied her new love, watching as she dug through the bags of sweets.

"Yeah, you sure did get a ton of it," she responded.

"Don't think that you, Yang or Weiss are getting any! It's mine, I tell you- MINE!" She began laughing maniacally, throwing various chocolate bars in the air.

Blake shook her head, amused. "That's fine by me. I don't like candy much anyways."

Ruby threw her gaze back, staring in disbelief. "You don't like candy? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not like anything?!"

Kneeling onto the floor in front of her, Blake slid a finger under Ruby's head, angling it up so that their lips met for a sweet kiss. Blake smirked slyly as she pulled back. "I like you."

"AWWWW!" Ruby squealed lightly, popping up a little to deliver a kiss to Blake's nose. "I like you too!" She then returned the sly smile to the faunus. "I probably shouldn't eat all this at once though. I won't fit into this costume anymore if I do that. And who knows what we can do with this thing again?"

Blake felt her body grow hot. "Ruby…" She squealed as she was tackled into the bags of candy and mercilessly tickled. The sound of their combined laughter was a heavenly melody in her ears. After countless minutes of the fun, Ruby fell gently on top of Blake, resting her head into the crook of her neck. Blake snaked her arms around the huntresses' waist, humming contently at the feeling of closeness.

"Happy Halloween Blake." Ruby muttered, pressing her lips sweetly against her new girlfriend's neck. Blake purred, that happy smile never leaving her lips.

"Happy Halloween Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance Day 2014

A sweet aroma consumed Weiss as she entered the room. She gasped slightly, unprepared for the incredible scent. It was as if she had just walked into a bakery; the fresh pastries emitting that smell that no one could ever dare turn away from. Her mouth watered just thinking about them. This feeling however, was mixed with confusion, as the room that she had just entered was her team's dorm room. Glancing around, Weiss spotted the culprit of the aroma- a plate of cookies. Not just any plate of cookies though- a plate of cookies stacked near to the ceiling, piled so carefully and precisely that it was astounding they remained upright. Something like this would have shocked the ice queen had it not been for two key factors of the situation; she shared a room with Ruby Rose, and that the china holding the treats rested on Ruby's bedside table. Technically, it was hers and Ruby's, but this was definitely not her plate of cookies. After further inspection, Weiss also noted that the youngest huntress wasn't in the room at all. Why she would leave an entire plate of delicious treats unguarded was beyond Weiss's understanding, but she didn't take too long to ponder her curiosity. Instead, she slowly stepped up to the pile, a look of marvel sparkling in her eyes. The cookies seemed to be freshly baked, and were the perfect color, indicating no over or underbaking took place. She knew that she shouldn't touch them without permission, but her willpower was overthrown by the desire of biting into one of the heavenly sweets. Weiss reached out to the stack, her fingers mere centimeters away, when-

"Don't. Touch."

A shriek escaped Weiss's throat as she recoiled away from the bunks. Once the initial fear passed, she opened her eyes slowly to see Blake laying on HER bed, a death glare etched into her face. In fact, "death" was an accurate way to describe how Blake looked; while she looked the same as always for the most part, her eyes were surrounded by black rings and her hair was mildly desheaveld.

Composing herself, Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think that you're doing on my bed?"

Blake closed her eyes and sighed. "Trying to get some rest," she replied exhaustedly. "I put the cookies on the table and then just fell into the bed closest to me."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Wait, these are YOUR cookies? I find that hard to believe."

"I made them for Ruby. It took me forever" Blake's face flushed slightly. "I was just waiting for her to get home."

"Well, I haven't seen her all day. I heard her talking to Yang yesterday though, and I don't think that she'll be home until late tonight."

The faunus felt her ears flatten a little. "Oh." There was a pause amongst the girls, neither of them knowing what to say.

Weiss huffed after a few moments of studying her friend's crestfallen expression. "Yang's down in the dining hall if you'd like to ask her where you're girlfriend is."

Blake lifted her head, giving Weiss a grateful look. "Thanks." She began to make her way out of the dorm, but paused to look back at the huntress. "Weiss? If you touch ANY of those cookies, you won't wake up tomorrow."

Swallowing hard, the ice queen nodded, much to the amusement of the faunus.

"Yang!" Blake called to her teammate as she walked up to the table. Yang was in the middle of a heated discussion with Team JNPR, but turned to give Blake a arrogant smile.

"Blake! C'mon, you've gotta come here and be the judge- who has better puns? Me or Nora? I mean, I think we all know the answer!"

Nora was about to make a rebuttal of some kind, but Blake cut in quicker. "Actually Yang, I was wondering where Ruby was."

The blonde's face seemed to fall slightly. "Um, actually Blake, Ruby is out for the day and won't be back until tonight."

"Well, I have something for her. I was hoping you could tell me where she is?"

"Sorry Blake.. I-I don't know." Yang seemed to fidget uncomfortably for a second, not making complete eye contact.

This instantly worried Blake. Knowing all of the trouble that Ruby was capable of getting into alone created unease and slight panic in her stomach. Grabbing Yang's shoulders, Blake leveled her face to her friend's. "Don't lie to me Yang! If Ruby's in trouble…"

"No- no she's not in trouble! I'm her sister, I wouldn't let that happen!" She hushed her voice, noticing that the members of Team JNPR were staring. "Look, she just doesn't like to be disturbed today-by anyone. It isn't anything to be worried about though."

"Well, I am worried Yang. Tell me where she is, please!"

A mere glance into the faunus's eyes informed Yang of the worry she housed. With a sigh, she replied. "Okay fine, I'll tell you. Ruby won't be happy, but if you'll stop panicking, I'll tell you."

The crunch of leaves alerted Ruby to the fact that she was not alone. Pulling Crescent Rose from her belt, she deployed the weapon, aiming at the source of the sound. Her eyes widened at who was standing in front of her. Immediately lowering her rifle, reducing it to carrying size and throwing it back in it's sheath, Ruby stood silently, looking down in a nervous fashion. "Blake? What're you doing here?"

The huntress scanned the graveyard with equally wide eyes. "I was looking for you...Yang told me where you were….Why ARE you here Ruby?"

Ruby kicked at the ground a bit. "Well, its Remembrance Day today. I guess I was just… Remembering." She stepped aside, revealing the tombstone that she was standing in front of. Blake walked up beside Ruby, reading the name on the grave.

"Summer Rose? Wait… Ruby, is that…"

"My mother," Ruby finished, staring down at the rock. "I get that Remembrance Day is about remembering everyone who fought in the wars over the years, but I don't know…" She crossed her arms, avoiding looking at her girlfriend of only a few weeks.

"Ruby…"

"It just gets me, you know? Today more than most. I was really little when my mom died, but I never forgot anything that she said to me." She sniffled, and was instantly pulled into Blake's embrace. Ruby snuggled into her shoulder, tears lightly falling against Blake's pale skin. "I miss her so much Blake."

"I know Ruby… I know." Blake embraced the smaller girl for what seemed like hours, the cool air engulfing them both as day turned to evening. Eventually, Ruby pulled back, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

Blake reached up, cradling Ruby's head in her hands. "You are the strongest, kindest, funniest and most beautiful girl any of us could ask to know. You're an amazing fighter, teammate, friend… and lover." She grinned. "You're mother would be so proud of you- as am I." She leaned down, kissing Ruby with the most passion she could manage. She felt Ruby's content sigh against her lips as they shared every emotion they felt together. It was a feeling, a taste, an experience that Blake could never forget. It was pure happiness, nothing less.

Ruby pulled back an inch, a small smile now dancing on the corners of her mouth. "Thanks Blake. You mean so much to me. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Neither could I." Suddenly, she scooped Ruby into her arms, her heart melting at the adorable giggling that followed. "Would you like to go home now?"

"I'd like that." Ruby muttered, nuzzling into Blake's neck as she carried her away from the past and towards their beautiful future.

"I can't believe Yang told you," Ruby huffed slightly.

"I was worried about you… I think she just wanted me to calm down." Blake blushed, turning her head away.

Ruby took this as an opportunity to peck the faunus on the cheek. "Aw, you were worried about me? You're so sweet!"

Blake blushed harder as they stopped outside of their dorm. "Well… I had something to give you too."

Ruby's silver eyes doubled in size. "REALLY? IS IT A PRESENT?!" She bounced up and down excitedly. "WHAT IS IT?"

Blake grinned, opening the door to reveal… A single cookie on a plate. Crying out in shock, Blake ran over to the plate, where a small note sat. Taking the paper in her hand, she read the message scrawled on it.

_**Don't kill us- they were too good.**_

_**Love Weiss & Yang**_

Fury instantly coursed through Blake. With a enraged growl, she threw the note on the ground and stomped on it. "It took me all morning to make those! I'm going to kill them!"

Ruby cautiously stepped up to the plate, taking it in her hands and inspecting the lone cookie. "You made cookies?" She asked quizzically.

Blake sat on her bed, arms folded. "I made twelve dozen for you! I can't believe them!"

There was a pause before Ruby squealed, jumping next to Blake on the bed. "You made me cookies!? You're the best girlfriend EVER!" She giggled furiously, taking the treat in her hand. "I don't mind if there's only one left- you made it and that's what counts!"

She was about to chomp down on the precious cookie, when she paused, looking at Blake with a small grin. "Actually, I want you to have it Blake."

The faunus looked into her eyes in shock. "But I made them for you."

Shrugging, Ruby held it up. "I know, and I appreciate it so much, but you should get it- for helping make this Remembrance Day a little happier."

Blake blushed once more at the her girlfriend's cute nature. "Th-thank you Ruby, but I couldn't…"

Pondering for a moment, Ruby took the cookie in her mouth in one bite. As she chewed, she smirked slyly. "Well, we can share it."

"What do you-"

Blake was cut off by Ruby' lips roughly pushing against hers. She was surprised at the ferocity Ruby showed, pushing her back onto the bed underneath her. Blake gasped softly when Ruby forced her tongue into her mouth, though there was no way she was going to complain. The taste was indescribable- a mixture of Ruby's unmatched sweetness with the chocolatey goodness of the cookie. Blake was almost embarrassed by how much she was enjoying it. After a few moments, Ruby broke the kiss, a coy look in her eyes.

"Sharing is fun," she purred, resting her forehead on Blake's.

Still in mild euphoria, Blake began an uncharacteristic giggle. "I should make you cookies more often."

Ruby smirked again, delivering a chaste kiss to the older girl's lips. "Hoped you'd say that."


End file.
